Howlrilia
by GhostBane
Summary: Taylor SkullShade and Alex GreenStone are assigned to go to a world of Cougars, Wolves, Foxes, and war...Howlrilia. Magnus, one of Morganthes followers took over Castle Spiritwood, the Ice Wolves castle, and is using it to reincarnate Morganthes empire. Can Taylor and Alex fight Magnus back?


**A/N: Hello, I just want to welcome you readers (which I assume is not that many since there aren't many W101 Fanfictions) to this story. I want to say that this is my first Fanfiction, so sorry if there is anything wrong with this story. I also want to say that if there is anyone out there with the names of these two characters, it is highly coincidental. Anyways, Enjoy!**

Howlrilia

Chapter 1: Introduction

When the Giants were awake, and when the realms were combined, the war waged on. The giants burst the land into what is now known as the spiral, and Bartelby sang his beautiful song to lull the Giants into a deep slumber. While all the worlds halted the act of rebellion, Howlrilia never knew that the violence will stop. They've philosophized that one day the Giants will awaken and end the war, but they didn't know that a dark witch will soon try to overtake their beloved lands.

In the present day of Wizarding World, the rainbows over Ravenwood luminesced the sky and all the wizards in Ravenwood relaxed and took a seat on the grass, next to their favorite school tress admiring Bartelby, or just talking. Taylor SkullShade and her friend Alex GreenStone lay down on the grass having a conversation. "Any word from Headmaster Ambrose on our next assignment?" Alex asked Taylor. "No, not yet... I hope so soon though, we haven't done anything in about 6 months, and it's driving me crazy." Taylor responded. Taylor and Alex both started as novices, they in fact met in Unicorn Way, and have never stopped questing together since then. There in fact hasn't been a quest that they haven't done together.

Taylor and Alex were also the heads of their classes. Taylor was a Champion (Level 120 name; For the new world Mirage) Thaumaturge, the Deadliest Ice Wizard ever known, besides Professor GreyRose. Alex was a Champion Conjurer, the most feared Myth wizard in history. They just finished Mirage 6 months ago, and with nothing to do... they've been doing crafting, shopping, and studying for tests. It was as boring as you'd think it is. "The Professors probably moved on from us, stepped on to another wizard that they've just discovered who has potential." Alex said in a sad tone. "Why do you do the to me? Why do you make me sad like this?" Taylor laughed. "It's probably true." Alex implied.

Taylor and Alex sat up to see Greyrose and Drake looking down at them. "Oh... Professor Greyrose, Professor Drake, what do you request of us?" Taylor questioned. Drake sighed. "Well starting off with Alex, I need you to take care of Quetzalxochitl, our class Quetzal for me. I have a meeting I need to attend to. Lydia, you tell both of them." Drake said. Cyrus walked ever so slowly and regally towards the tunnel to The Commons. "Sorry dears, you know how he is, especially since he tried to expel both of you when you were only Novices in Cyclops Lane. But, Headmaster Ambrose wants you two to his office immediate. You apparently have a new assignment in Howlrilia." Greyrose instructed.

"Howlrilia?" Alex said pondering. "Yes dear, now hurry, you don't want him to get mad." Greyrose suggested. "Right away Professor Greyrose." Taylor said standing up in about a millisecond. Greyrose hovered away back to the Ice School. "Well, well, well... these two have the Howlrilia assignment too Melissa." A wizard said across the pathway. It was Wolf WillowWraith and Melissa DawnBlossom. Wolf was a Champion Necromancer, and Melissa was a Champion Theurgist. Let's say that these two were Taylor and Alex's enemies.

They met them in Zafaria. While in the Black Palace fighting Tim- Tim SnakeEye (Literally one of the bosses I mostly hated in Zafaria), they both died and neither Taylor or Alex could heal them, and not letting it go, leaving Taylor and Alex to progress, they from there on out hated them (I actually have someone I know who is like this). Trying to humiliate and harrass them, they've still again, never let it go. "You have to go to Howlrilia too?" Alex asked groaning. "Yes, us four have to go into Ambrose's office together to get a brief on this 'assignment' we got." Melissa replied in a mean tone.

All four of them headed into Ambrose's office not talking to one another. "Ah... Taylor, Alex, Wolf, Melissa... how are we this fine afternoon." Ambrose asked. All four of them said they were fine, and nothing to complain about, even though they wanted to complain about each other. "OK I know you've had your differences in your past, and even though this isn't going to help that matter, this assignment is crucial." Ambrose said calmly. "Morganthe is gone yes, but one of her followers, Magnus is trying to rebuild her empire in a world called Howlrilia. Like Khrysalis, it was a place of war, between the Fire Cougars, the Ice Wolves, and the Storm Foxes. Before the worlds were separated, the Cougars followed the Dragons, the Wolves worshiped the Frost Giants, and the Foxes praised the Storm Lords." Ambrose explained.

Ambrose finished explaining Howlrilia and it's lore on how the Cougars, Wolves, and Foxes are still at war for the same reason as thousands of years ago. "Now, Magnus has made his own portal, and made his own key to Howlrilia, like how we created a new key to Khrysalis. He has infiltrated Castle Spiritwood, the Ice Wolves castle and using it to take over Howlrilia. I want you four to find a way to stop it. Now I don't want you four working together, as I know nothing will get accomplished." Ambrose explained once again. Taylor, Alex, Wolf, and Melissa looked at each other and gave each other nasty looks.

"Here's the catch, whoever can stop Morganthe first, whether it be you Taylor and Alex, or you Wolf and Melissa, will get another assignment a lot sooner than this one afterwards. The other two will not be getting that assignment, but waiting for another one much longer than getting this one. My little motivation for you four." Ambrose said. "You're the head of your classes, so we expect you four to be on top of things all the time. This will prove who is truly the Face of Ravenwood Wizardry and WitchCraft." Gamma cawed flying into Ambrose's office.

"Now here are your Howlrilia world keys. Do NOT lose them." Gamma said handing them the keys." All four of them sprinted out of the office, being more ready than ever to start another adventure. "That went well, didn't it Gamma?" Ambrose asked. "Yes sir, it did." Gamma replied.

 **Soon To Come: FairMeadow, Howlrilia and the Shadow Queens Presence**

 **I hope someone out there reading this is actually excited to read more of this, otherwise thank you for your time. If there was anything that you think I could work on as a writer tell me considering that this is my first Fanfic. Anyways, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time in Fairmeadow, Howlrilia.**

 **Excited for Mirage or Don't know a thing about Mirage or what's to come? Check out the Mirage Update Notes here:**

/game/update-notes/testrealm


End file.
